<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Coffee by fflorie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199868">Cold Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie'>fflorie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drunk confessions, Ed sheeran song reference, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, cold coffee by ed sheeran, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that coffee cures hangovers. The one you're in love with making your coffee to make you feel better makes everything feel even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You can stay with me for now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hinata Shouyou is like cold coffee in the morning.</p><p>Hope you like it!! This work was inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Cold Coffee".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima grunted on his bed, headache stinging inside his head as if drums were playing right inside it. Mixing whisky and coke was a terrible idea, but in the heat of the moment, when everybody is already tipsy from the drinks, that really didn’t seem like a bad idea. But, now, when his hangover is almost punching him in the face, yes, it definitely was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a soft sound coming from outside his bedroom, a song. He doesn’t remember coming home with someone. Well, he doesn’t actually remember much of that night so him not remembering if he got home alone or not isn’t a surprise. He put on his glasses and the first foot he put on the floor made him regret everything. He was never going to drink again. There was some pain medication on his counter so he took it with the glass of water that was next to him. He didn’t remember bringing water when he got to his bed last night, but, again, if he could remember a thing, it would be a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was still singing. He decided to follow it, which led him to the kitchen, ginger hair, and coffee smell. Hinata Shouyou. He stopped at his place, so when Hinata turned to him, he just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Hangover!” He said, just like telling a joke. It made Tsukishima laugh, even though he was the subject of the joke. When did he start laughing at himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Hinata. Why are you here?” Tsukishima’s main question, since his memories from last night were as short as a goldfish’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you home and slept on the couch. You know… you couldn’t even stand on your own feet, pretty much not remember where you lived, so I brought you. Yamaguchi drank a little too much yesterday too, so… I was the chosen one!” He said and put his hands on his waist, Tsukishima snorted. “I made you some cold coffee, you know, they say it cures hangovers so… I’m sorry if it’s not that good, it’s been a while since I last made it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei took a sip of the drink and his taste buds thanked him for it. That coffee was delicious as hell, he probably could drink a gallon of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Then proceeded to look at the clock on the kitchen wall. “I should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… Natsu, she’ll spend the day in my apartment today so it won’t be good if I’m not there. So, thanks for letting me stay! Get well soon!” Hinata said, getting up from his seat and heading to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hinata left, Tsukishima thought that Hinata didn’t have to thank him for letting him stay. He didn’t have to ask if he could stay. He really could stay, for now, or forever, Tsukishima would always have him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was, Tsukishima was in love with Hinata Shouyou. He had these feelings for a while now, since Hinata came back from Brazil. He wasn’t good at hiding them, though, but Hinata’s obliviousness surpassed his expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got closer when he came back, Shouyou was more mature, full of stories and facts that Kei found interesting, but surely nothing was more interesting than hearing him and seeing how bright he was whenever he talked, that made Tsukishima realize that his feelings were more than a friendship one. He fell in love with Hinata Shouyou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wanted him to stay, he wanted Shouyou to reciprocate his feelings, to fall in love with Kei the way Kei fell in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou was like cold coffee in the morning. His presence made everything feel good, made Kei feel back at himself in the bad times, and made him feel comfortable, above all things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You can stay with me forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While Hinata was cold coffee, fresh and grounding, Tsukishima was hot coffee, strong and comforting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That was a rare day of a hangover, Hinata thought when he opened his eyes and sunlight hit his cheek. Oh, the painful regret of drinking too much and not taking a single sip of water. It was a calculated risk, anyway. He drank too much and, even though his memory was good, he couldn’t remember clearly most of the things that happened. Only one… his eyes widened from the memories, a drunk confession and a kiss… oh my God, it wasn’t real, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the sound of a stove being turned on and his prayers that he didn’t embarrass himself too much last night intensified. “God, take me right now.” He thought while taking the painkillers that were on the nightstand, the nightstand that was not his... Walking down the hallway to the kitchen was as scary as it could be, but Hinata Shouyou has always been very dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, blonde hair illuminated by sunlight, making the coffee that Hinata did for him that last time. Tsukishima Kei. He was singing, something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>“tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Hinata felt his heart melt. Tsukishima singing was rare, and it made everything more special hearing him singing like that, unpreoccupied and kinda happy. Those were the moments that made Hinata fall even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know when it happened, but Hinata fell in love with Tsukishima. The way they got closer after Hinata returned from Brazil, the ironic remarks, the hidden and sometimes inside jokes of them, those were some of the things that made him fall even more, quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories from last night, more specifically from Tsukishima, hit him like a truck, giggles, and the soft touch of hands on cheeks while two drunk people confessed. Hinata’s cheeks were bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The lights of the place gave it a very comforting aura and made everyone feel at home. The drinks there were good and, since Hinata could drink that night, he would enjoy it the best way he could. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima was beautiful that night and he, somehow, was sitting really close to Hinata, their hands bumping now and then. Hinata drank to make his bright red cheeks look less apparent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two, three, and Hinata was already tipsy. Laughing easily and touching the hands of the one close to him, Tsukishima, who was on the verge of dying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the end of the night, both of them were drunk and happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Tsukki!” Hinata called.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, Hinata?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanna know a story?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What story?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The day I fell in love with the moon…” Hinata said and touched Tsukishima’s cheeks “To me, you are the moon, Kei, beautiful, you are beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima’s hands made their way to Hinata’s cheeks as well, it didn’t take long for him to answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To me, you are the sun, Shouyou, and I’m in love with the sun.” And then kissed him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under the light of a street lamp, they shared their first kiss. It tasted like whisky and coke, pretty much like the day Tsukishima swore to himself he would never drink again. But he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He also swore he would get over Hinata Shouyou soon, but he didn’t, and now they were kissing under the yellow light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be my boyfriend, Kei.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to ask, Shouyou.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata felt happy things went the way they did. He smiled to himself and entered his kitchen, only to be received by an “Oh, how the tables turn! Good morning, Mr. Hangover.” from Tsukishima. Hinata laughed, even though he was the joke, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips “Good morning.”, he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to make you that cold coffee but it didn’t turn right, so I just went with the simple black one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took a sip from the bittersweet drink and it really woke him up. He loved Kei’s coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, thanks Kei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima felt like hot coffee, strong and comforting. It made him feel home and safe. But, above all things, it made him feel comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief silence when Hinata looked for the clock on Tsukishima’s wall. Tsukishima held his hand, a bit uncertain, Hinata held his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave today… stay.” Kei asked, his eyes made it sound like he was pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled and let go of Kei’s hand to caress his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask, Kei.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>